Why does he hate me?
by Noodle-chan01
Summary: a little one shot involving Murdoc and Noodle, No pairings. One Oc Coco the cat. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Why does he hate me?

"NOOOOOOOOOOODLE!!!!!!" Murdoc's enraged voice echoed around the whole of Kong Studios. 2D and Russell were sat in the living room and startled from the loud voice, so much startled that 2D even threw his beer bottle in the air, causing it to land on Russell.

"Thanks D" he sarcastically said removing the half filled bottle off of him and handed it back to a very guilty looking 2D.

"Sorry Russell"

"'s fine, but wot da hell is he shouting about now?" Russell asked preparing himself for a Murdoc stampede.

"Sounded like 'e said Noodle"

Just saying that, a panicked 11 year old Noodle came sprinting in the living room and darted behind the sofa.

"Wots up Noods?" 2D asked as both men turned back to face her. She poked her head up and ssh'd them both.

"Noodle wasn't here 2D-san" She quickly said ducking behind the sofa again.

"If she wosn't 'ere then…who wos I talking to???" 2D began thinking very hard, as he got very confused.

"Wot did ya do now Noodle?" Russell sighed hearing stomping feet come closer to the living room.

"Noodle did nothing Russell-san, Noodle did nothing!" She panicked also hearing the footsteps.

Suddenly Coco came rushing in with her fur all scruffy, and also in a blind panic. She ran in and clinged onto 2D's head. Who got startled again from being in a thinking daze.

"AAAAH!!" he screamed running around the living room.

Murdoc came storming in. "WHERE IS SHE!?!"

"Well I thought it might be obvious where she is" Russell commented pointing at Coco who was clinged to a running around the room 2D.

"NOT 'ER!" Murdoc shouted stopping 2D from running, got Coco off and pushed him on sofa, while dropping Coco on Russell's lap. "NOODLE!"

"Would ya stop shouting Muds? Why d'ya want Noodle?"

"Cos!! She though' it would be funny! To redecorate my Winnebago WITH FUCKING POKEMON PICTURES!!"

A small giggle was heard from behind the sofa, Murdoc growled and looked behind and went to grab Noodle, but she screamed and ran out the other side of the sofa and hid behind the TV.

"TAKE 'EM DOWN NOW NOODLE!!"

"But…they pretty Murdoc-san" Noodle replied quietly peeking from behind the TV.

"NO THEY BLOODY AREN'T! TAKE 'EM DOWN!"

Noodle sighed sadly and walked out of the room. Murdoc glaring at her as she did so.

"Man Murdoc, ya don't hafta be such a grouch, she is only 11 remember" Russell commented which Murdoc took no notice of.

"Little brat… She's gotta know where 'er place is!" Murdoc snapped taking a seat next to 2D.

Russell only sighed and picked up Coco and walked out of the living room.

He walked all the way down to Murdoc's Winnebago where Noodle had just finished taking out all the pictures.

"Konichiwa Russell-san" Noodle said quietly walking to the lift with her drawings.

"Don't worry Noodle, Muds is just being a sour puss" Russell said to her, patting her helmet when he reached the lift next to her. Coco gave him a small glare at that saying, not appreciating it very much.

Noodle just sighed, she was starting to feel like she was just a nuisance to Murdoc. A guitarist and nothing more. Russell followed her all the way to her bedroom and watched her throw her drawings on the floor. She then took a seat on the ground placing her elbows on her knees and balancing her chin on her palms.

"Murdoc-san hates Noodle" she mumbled in a sad tone, which surprised Russell for a moment. He knew Murdoc was mean, but he had no idea that Noodle thought of Murdoc hating her.

"Don't say that baby girl" he replied taking a seat next to her. "Who could hate you?" he smiled down at her, she gave a small smile then resumed frowning.

"Then why he always shout at Noodle?"

"S'not just you, he shouts at everyone. that's just Muds" Russell explained trying to make her feel better. "I mean, ya really should consider yo'self lucky Noodle, think about D. he gets a beating by just looking at Murdoc" he chuckled which caused Noodle to sigh.

"Why Murdoc-san so angry all the time?" She asked watching Coco play with her little toy in a daze like state.

"That's a question that no one could ever answer I'm afraid baby girl" Russell replied patting her helmet before getting up and walking out. "I'm off to the shops, I'll bring ya back something nice okay?"

"Arigato"

Noodle sat for a couple of moments, then felt like she wanted some air. So she got up quick and ran out after Russell.

"Russell-san! Wait!"

Coco ran out after her too, and they both ran all the way to the front door, where Russell was just putting on his coat.

"What's up?"

"Noodle come too?"

"Sure, D is coming too okay"

"Hai"

"So am I! There iz a bird down the shops tha' could keep me company for tonight's little outing heh" Murdoc added, which put Noodle a bit more down, she was trying to keep her mind off Murdoc and his attitude towards her.

"We still goin' ou' tonigh' den?" 2D asked putting his jacket on.

"Obviously D, its Friday night, aka party night heh, heh"

"Noodle be alone tonight?" Noodle asked pouting a little. Murdoc bend down eye level to her and pinched her cheek.

"Gotta grow up some day girlie!" he chuckled at her, letting go of her cheek. Noodle pouted and rubbed away the small pain he left.

"No worries girl, ya can come with us. There is a restaurant area just outside da bar where we can sit" Russell said to her, which put a smile on her face.

They then all hopped into the Geep and drove off to the shops.

Once there, Noodle and Coco ran inside straight to the sweets section. Russell grabbed a trolley, thinking might as well do a big shopping trip while they were there. Murdoc went straight to the counter to chat up the women who worked behind the till, and 2D went to the DVD's.

Noodle and Coco picked a handful of sweets each and ran to find Russell. Unfortunately Noodle walked past the counter Murdoc was at, and he noticed all the sweets she had.

"OI! Where teh 'ell do yeh think yeh goin' with all tha' girlie!??"

"Um…Russell-san?"

"We aint wasting money on bloody sweets! Put them back!"

Noodle gave a disappointed sigh and walked back and put the sweets back.

"Murdoc-san does hate Noodle" she mumbled to herself. She was very upset about it. She didn't know why, but all of this seemed to be bothering her lately. She has been with the Gorillaz for nearly a year now and Murdoc hadn't changed since then, but she seemed to be noticing it more now. Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening, everyone was ready for their Friday night. Murdoc had his girl he was going to bring, 2D put on his best shirt and jeans. While Russell and Noodle didn't even change.

They all went out to the Geep, and drove off to the Pub.

Once there Murdoc, his girl and 2D went straight into the Bar area. While Russell, Noodle and Coco went into the Restaurant area, that was empty because everyone was in the Bar. They took a seat at the little booth in the corner.

"Wat drink d'ya want Noodle?"

"Ano….coke please Russel-san" she smiled up at him, Russel nodded and walked off into the bar. Coco watched Russel then looked at Noodle, who seemed to be a bit sad.

Coco lowered her ears and nudged Noodle's arm with her head slightly to get her attention. Noodle looked down at Coco who had now that same sad expression. Noodle smiled down at her small cat and petted her head.

A few moments later Russel had returned with a girl linked arms with him. He was chatting away with her while putting Noodle's and Coco's drink down on the table.

"So Russel, ya wanna see my friends? They would LOVE to meet you" she slurred at him, Russel smiled at this.

"Sure" he replied and walked off into the bar again, leaving Noodle and Coco alone.

"hmm" Noodle said to herself, then frowned putting the straw in her mouth and drinking away at her coke.

An hour had gone by, and Noodle was still on her own with Coco. 2D had come to see her once, but was drunk and saw a girl he liked in the bar area so went to see her.

Noodle rested her head on her folded arms that laid on the table, wishing that she could go home. This was the worst Friday night ever, although on a normal Friday night they had a drink at home, Noodle was never left out like this evening.

She knew that she would have to stay in this restaurant area, on account that she was too young to enter the bar area. So she could not ask to go home,

She then thought to herself, maybe if she stood near the entrance to the bar area, that maybe one of them would be able to see her. So she and Coco got up and walked over to the entrance.

Lots of people were in this area, all laughing and shouting etc. Noodle then saw that Murdoc was sat nearest to her, she sighed knowing that Murdoc would never say yes to leaving now.

Especially noticing that he was very drunk.

"Tha's righ' ladies, I am teh leader of Gorillaz heh the two lads will do anything I say" Murdoc smirked at the ladies who sat all around him,

"Oh wow that is amazing"

"Yeah, you are so lucky"

"Don't you have a little girl in the band too?"

Noodle listened more carefully, knowing that she had been mentioned in the conversation.

"Er…yeah I do…but er between you lovely ladies and I…I would replace 'er with any one of yous any day heh"

All the girls giggled at that statement, while Noodle's eyes widened. He really just said that about her.

Noodle was heartbroken, she couldn't believe what Murdoc had just said. Her eyes filled with tears immediately as she rushed away from the bar area crying.

She sat back at the table and cried with her face buried in her folded arms on the table.

Coco looked at her owner and lowered her ears, she turned her attention back at the bar area and frowned.

She scratched her head with her big paws then got an idea, she walked back over to the entrance, and snuck in. Obviously being a cat she would not be caught as easily.

She walked around a bit, looking for the 2D or Russel's faces, but couldn't see them. She then thought it would be better if Murdoc apologised to Noodle, but first she would have to get Murdoc to follow her.

She saw him and frowned, trying to think of something.

Something came to her, and Coco took in a deep breath. Then let out the loudest high pitched scream ever heard, which caught everyone's attention in the bar.

"Coco! Wot teh hell are yeh doin' in 'ere!?!?" Murdoc shouted walking over to her, she didn't move only walked backwards slowly. To make it look like he was backing her back out, when really she was leading him out.

Murdoc nudged Coco with his foot slightly to push her back in the restaurant area.

"You! Stay in 'ere with Noodle!" Murdoc snapped pointing up at Noodle, then looked up and he noticed her crying.

He frowned and walked over to Noodle, Coco giving a little cheer to herself, for her plan being a success.

"Wots up with yeh girlie?" Murdoc asked taking a seat opposite her, Noodle didn't even move, she just cried not wanting to look at the man.

"Oi! Noodle! I'm talkin' to yeh!" he snapped losing patience.

"You hate Noodle!" she raised her head and shouted at him, tears filling her eyes. Murdoc was shocked by this little outburst.

"Wot are yeh talkin' abou'? don't talk bollocks!"

"Noodle knows! Noodle knows you no like Noodle! That Murdoc-san wants Noodle out of band!" she cried slamming her head on the table.

Murdoc was shocked from what he was hearing, he rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He got up and sat next to Noodle, who refused to look up from her crying.

"Noodle…I don't 'ate yeh. Wot made you think tha' I don't know. But if yeh referring to wot I said in d'ere then, yeh got it all wrong. I'm drunk girlie, so at this point I will say anything"

Noodle looked up at him, rubbing her eyes and listened to what he had to say.

"But to tell yeh the truth….you is the best guitarist tha' we have ever 'ad. No one could replace yeh, and no one is got it?!" Murdoc asked, in a tone that sounds like he is telling her off, but really he is explaining it to her in the nicest way he can.

Noodle smiled up at Murdoc, and nodded wiping her tears away.

"Arigato Murdoc-san" she smiled giving him a huge hug around the waist. Murdoc frowned for a second then gave a small smile and patted her head.

Coco smiled at the scene, then looked in the bar area and saw 2D and Russel smiling at them also. Being drunk they still found this scene rather cute, and they both gave Coco a thumbs up.

* * *

_**Just a little one shot I made out of boredom. I hope you like it, but I understand if no one doesn't. I have to admit this isn't my best work. Please comment nicely.**_


End file.
